1. Field
This invention relates to toilet seats and, more particularly, to the contours of the upper surface of the toilet seat.
2. Prior Art
It is known in the prior art that a number of toilet seats with varying surface configuration are available, as for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,520,005, 3,349,546, 1,163,149 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 222,965. However, none of these patents show a raised rear section designed to place the body at a specific angle, nor bilevel contours in the front and rear segments to permit varied positions to enhance comfort. U.S. Pat. No. 1,163,149, which contains a rear stop, is designed to prevent the body from moving rearward on the seat, rather than to raise the position of the body.
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art toilet and toilet seat structure, comprising a toilet 102 mounted on a floor 101 and supporting a water closet 103, seat 105 and seat cover 104. The upper surface of the seat 105 essentially lies in the horizontal plane, as indicated by the right angle designated by drawing numeral 106 which it makes with the vertical. Although not illustrated, it is apparent that suitable flow-control devices are associated with the water closet 103, and the bowl 107 to control water flow in a suitable manner.